


Absquatulate

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Absquatulate.v.To leave without saying goodbye.





	Absquatulate

**Author's Note:**

> With Endgame on its way... I AM FREAKING THE HELL OUT YALL
> 
> So enjoy a sad poem thingy

And the dust settles. 

And the world isn’t the same.

There are broken families struggling to make ends meet. 

There are vigils for dozens, hundreds, thousands... millions. Gone.

There are hearts shattered beyond repair. 

Teams are split down the middle. 

Siblings ripped apart. 

Mothers from sons, daughters from fathers. 

Simply gone. 

Vanished.

Dust in the wind. 

And...

There were no goodbyes. 

No time to react. 

In a blink, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
